Spacefront (video game)
Spacefront is a custom video game created by Daniel Smith. Spacefront continues no existing video game/novel/film, and instead comes straight from the mind of Daniel Smith. It does, however, use the basic traits of Tom Clancy's Future Soldier and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in terms of a Russian ultranationalist force that violently takes power and takes the fight to space. Storyline Backstory In the year 2089, a Russian man named Vladimir Markhov assembled an ultranationalist group whose purpose was to revert the Democratic Russia back into a Communist nation. In the starting years, the group was little more than a thorn in the Russian government's side. But in 2094, the group siezed the Russian president's palace, and Markhov personally killed the president. By 2096, Russia had been completely transformed into a Communist nation. Of course, the United States and NATO wouldn't let this go untouched. Throughout the years, the U.S. and NATO closely watched the activity going on. They observed multiple space shuttle launches, each of them carrying sections of a gigantic space station that the Russians planned to use as the first step to an invasion of the United States (but at that time the U.S. didn't know what its intended use was for). In 2095, a U.S. Black Operations team was captured was Russian Spetsnaz, and the U.S. denied any connections with the team. In 2096, Soviet Russia attacked a British oil ship as an act of war. Britian and the U.S. responded by sending in two units of soldiers. The U.S. unit arrived first. When the British unit arrived, they fired on the U.S. unit. In self-defense, the U.S. unit fired back. Detecting the chaos, Germany also sent in a squad of special forces soldiers. While flying over now-socialist France airspace, they were fired at by French anti-aircraft missiles and prompty shot down. Germany responded by deploying an invasion force consisting of 45,000 men. Japan, which had been isolated for years, unleashed chemical weapons within China. World War III has begun. In the early months of World War III, NATO and SEATO were dissolved and Soviet Russia completed their space station, which housed dozens of nuclear missiles and electro-magnectic pulse missiles, as well as an invasion force of 2,000 men. Soviet Russia had also implanted nuclear arms within Cuba, which had sided with them. At any point, Soviet Russia could give the orders to launch the missiles. Tensions rose between the United States and Great Britian. Germany had overcome France. Japan had almost completely annihilated China and other Hmong contries in that area. To retain at least some loyalty, the U.S., Britian, Canada, Mexico, Ireland, Spain, Turkey, Czechoslovakia, and several other small European contries seaking shelter, signed the NFACW Pact (Nations for a Changed World). Characters In each mission of the campaign, the player will play as Jeremy "Roadkill" Westbrook, a sergeant first class in the United States Space Marines. Throughout the campaign, the player will fight alongside Kyle "Virus" Pierson, a captain, Michael "Scorch" Williams, a sergeant, and Andrew "Jayhawk" Six, a private. These four characters are protagonist characters. Other recurring protagonist characters include Michael "Burnout" Moore and Derek "Spike" Smith. Destructible enviroments Destructible enviroments are introduced in Spacefront. In campaign mode, they are much more obtainable; when firing a rocket launcher at a brick building a large hole will appear in it. In multiplayer, however, they rarely occur. The only visible destructible enviroments are the ground and some wooden buildings.﻿ Campaign The campaign consists of 10-15 missions. Missions *There are currently no known missions. Multiplayer The multiplayer of Spacefront is similar to Call of Duty: Black Ops', as the player will be put on one of two teams (except on Free-For-All). There are many gamemodes, each of which have a different objective. Also, for each gamemode a different time limit and score limit is given. Abilities are also present, which allow special unique traits to be used by the player in-game. There are also Battle Points (BP), which are awarded after every match. Ranks and Challenges There are 50 ranks in Spacefront, each one of them requiring a certain amount of Battle Points to reach. For each rank, a different icon is given. There is also Prestige, which is basically restarting and reseting all the completed challenges. There are ten levels of Prestige, each one of them having a different icon. Challenges can help the player in gaining rank quicker. There are five types of challenges: weapons, boot camp, operations, finishing moves, and elite. Each challenge awards a certain amount of Battle Points upon completion. Factions For each gamemode, including Free-For-All, the player will assigned a faction. Each faction has its own clothing appearance. Depeding on the gamemode, each faction will have a different amount of players. Each faction also has its own announcer who will occasionally announces the score and time left until the match ends. *United States Marine Corps - The USMC will be a faction on all ground maps. Their clothing is tan and brown, and they have a backpack on their back. *United States Marine Corps Space Marines - The USMCSP will be a faction on all space maps. Their clothing is a black and gray version of the USMC outfit. *Soviet Russian Spetsnaz - The Soviet Spetsnaz will be a faction on some land maps and space maps. Their clothing is a dark green and black combat gear. *﻿British Royal Marines - The Royal Marines appears on all sea maps. Their outfit is an aquatic colored version of the USMC outfit. *German Bundeswehr - The Bundeswehr appear only on two land maps. Their outfit is a multi-green combat gear. *French Defense Corps - The French Defense Corps only appear on two land maps. Their outfit is a tan and green highly-adapted USMC outfit. *Cuban Armed Forces - The Cuban Armed Forces *Japanese Invasion Force - The Japanese Invasion Force only appears in one land map. Their outfit is a yellow, orange, brown, and black "jumpsuit". *Chinese Army - The Chinese Army only appears in one land map. Their outfit is slightly civilian like, consisting of jeans, a red t-shirt with a brown vest over it, and a brown hat. Gamemodes There are ten gamemodes in multiplayer, each one having its own objective, time limit, and score limit. *Team Deathmatch - Two teams battle it out. After 20 minutes the team with the most points wins. *Hardcore Team Deathmatch - Team Deathmatch without the HUD. Extra damage on all weapons. *Free-For-All - Straight-up deathmatch. Every player for themselves. After 10 minutes the player with the most points wins. *Hardcore Free-For-All - Free-For-All without the HUD. Extra damage on weapons. *Domination - Two teams fight over three command posts around the map. The longer the posts are hold the more points the team gets. After 20 minutes the team with the most points wins. *Search and Destroy - Defend and destroy the objective using a bomb. No respawning. *Capture The Flag - Both teams fight for a flag in the center of the level. The first team to return the flag to their home base wins. No time limit. *Sabotage - A neutral bomb is in the center of the map. The first to team acquire the bomb and destroy the enemy objective wins. 20 minute time limit. *Headquarters - A neutral command post is in the center of the map. The first team to capture and hold it for 5 minutes wins. *Moshpit - Hardcore Free-For-All on any map. Attachments cannot be used on weapons. Extra bullet damage on weapons. *King of the Hill - A marked way-point is set somewhere in the map and a player must make it to the tower and successfully hold the way-point for two minutes. Six players only. Free-For-All. 10 minute time limit. *Michael Meyers - One player can only use the Ballistic Knife while the others use pistols. The player dubbed "Michael Meyers" has increased health. Six players only. The match ends after everyone has had a turn as Michael Meyers. Maps Each map is unique, as the factions on each of them differs from where the map is located. For example, if the map takes place in Cuba, the factions will be the Cuban Armed Forces and the United States Marine Corps. *Training Ground - A map that takes in a Cuban training facility. Great Domination matches. *Oil Rig - Fight on the oil rig that started World War III. Perfect for any gamemode. *Shanghai - Fight in the Chinese city. Take combat to different heights. *Space Station - A map that takes place on the Soviet space station. Lots of fast-paced action. *Homefront - A map inspired by the video game Homefront. Fight in a war-torn U.S. city. Great Capture The Flag matches. *Wasteland - Battle in the Iraqi wasteland. Great Domination matches. *Launch - Fight near and around a destroyed post-launch missile pad. Perfect for any gamemode. *Slopes - A map that takes place in a large skiing facility. Hope to be the team with the uphill advantage! *Silo - Fight in a Soviet base containing missile silos. Amazing Free-For-All matches. *Cliffside - Battle on the edge of cliff near England. Ambush points at every turn. *Carrier - A map that takes place on a U.S. aircraft carrier somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Long range fire-fights in no man's land. *''More maps to come!'' DLC maps *Annihilation - Fight in a Soviet nuclear missile base. Half underground, half above. *Depths - Battle in an underwater submarine facility off the coast of Cuba. Airstrikes and artillery will be tough to use here. *Scrapyard - A map that takes place in a scrapyard. Lots and bunkers towers make for a heated sustained battle. *Hotel Rio - Engage in epic long range fire-fights in a swanky hotel in Brazil. Amazing for Team Deathmatch matches. Weapons/Attachments/Equipment Most campaign weapons can be used in multiplayer, with the exception of a few non-available weapons. Some weapons only appear in multiplayer. Each weapon can be customized in terms of attachments and camouflages. Note in some gamemodes the player is restricted to a certain type of gun. (Some weapons are real-life weapons, while others are fictional.) Pistols *CZ90 (unlocked at level 40) *M1911 (unlocked at level 4) *M9mm (unlocked at level 1) *USP .45 (unlocked at level 24) *Laser Pistol (unlocked at Prestige level 50) *Tactical .357 Magnum (unlocked at level 47) Machine Pistols *A99 (unlocked at level 1) *G18 (unlocked at level 10) *TMP (unlocked at level 13) *PP2000 (unlocked at level 23) *M93 Rafffica (unlocked at level 35) Submachine Guns *Uzi (unlocked at level 10) *MP5K (unlocked at level 1) *UMP9 (unlocked at level 22) *GMP45 (unlocked at level 41) *KRISS V (unlocked at level 35) Assault Rifles *FAL (unlocked at level 23) *ACR (unlocked at level 46) *AUG (unlocked at level 43) *Galil (unlocked at level 35) *G36C (unlocked at level 41) *G36K (unlocked at level 41) *M16A4 (unlocked at level 1) *AK-74u (unlocked at level 8) *AK-47 (unlocked at level 50) *M16A9 (unlocked at level 15) *Enfield (unlocked at level 20) *FAMAS (unlocked at level 12) *TAR-21 (unlocked at level 33) *SCAR-H (unlocked at level 39) *M4A4 Carbine (unlocked at level 49) *XM324 Laser Rifle (unlocked at Prestige level 50) Light Machine Guns *RPD (unlocked at level 34) *M60E4 (unlocked at level 1) *M249 SAW (unlocked at level 47) *LLMG 2099-X (unlocked at Prestige level 50) Shotguns *AA-12 (unlocked at level 31) *M1014 (unlocked at level 15) *SPAS-14 (unlocked at level 1) *Triple-Barreled Shotgun (unlocked at level 48) *Blast-toid X23 TSG (unlocked at Prestige level 50) Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR (unlocked at level 32) *Intervention (unlocked at level 15) *Dragunov X (unlocked at Prestige level 1) *Barrett M82A1 .50cal (unlocked at level 50) Launchers *RPE-1 (unlocked at level 1) *AT-5 (unlocked at level 23) *Stinger V2 (unlocked at level 39) *Laser Launcher (unlocked at Prestige level 50) Specials *Blast Shield (unlocked at level 48) *Ballistic Knife (unlocked at level 24) *Military Crossbow (unlocked at level 23) Lethal Grenades/Tactical Grenades *M69 (unlocked at level 1) *Semtex (unlocked at level 13) *Throwing Knife (unlocked at level 30) *Gas (unlocked at level 1) *Flashbang (unlocked at level 10) *Concussion (unlocked at level 12) *White Phosphuros (unlocked at level 20) Mines *IED (unlocked at level 10) *EMP Mine (unlocked at level 15) *Claymore (unlocked at level 20) *Proximity Mine (unlocked at level 30) Knives *Combat Knife (unlocked at level 1) *Tactical Knife (unlocked at level 10) *Bowie Knife (unlocked at Prestige level 50) Attachments Note that some attachments only apply to certain weapons, such as the Snub Nose only being available for Tactical .357 Magnum or Sawed-Off only available for the Triple-Barreled Shotgun. All attachments become available for use at level 6, except Select Fire and Homing Bullets, which are unlocked at Prestige level 50. *Grip - Less recoil *Snub Nose - Light weight *Folding Stock - Less recoil *Sawed-Off - Lighter weight *Bipod - Deploy a light machine gun *Dual Wield - Dual wield two weapons *Upgraded Iron Sights - Lighted iron sights *Suppressor - Remain invisible on enemy radar while firing *Red Laser - A pin-point red laser that displays on enemies *Full-Auto Upgrade - Fire any pistol and the M16A4 in full-auto *Homing Bullets - Tactical bullets that "home" onto a selected target *Heartbeat Sensor - An attachment that detects enemies' heartbeats *Masterkey Shotgun - An underslung shotgun that fires shotgun shells *Flamethrower - An underslung flamethrower that emits napalm flame *Dual Magazines - Duct-taped magazines that make for a faster reload *Select Fire - Select a fire mode: three-round burst, automatic, single shot *Speed Reloader - Faster reload on the Tactical .357 Magnum and Triple-Barreled Shotgun *ACOG Scope - Replaces the iron sights with a range-enhancing ACOG Scope, versions: ACOG, Swarovski, PK-AV, SUSAT *Thermal Scope - Replaces the iron sights with a range-enhancing Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines - Longer magazines that carry for ammunition per mag, versions: Extended Magazines, Round Drums *Red Dot Sight - Replaces the iron sights with a precision Red Dot Sight, versions: Red Dot Sight, Reflex Sight, MARS Sight, EO-Tech Sight, Tactical RDS, Holographic Sight Equipment *C4 - A remote detonation explosive device (unlocked at level 5) *Radar Jammer - A deployable and retrievable device that jams enemy radar within a certain radius (unlocked at 20) *Tactical Flare - A flare that marks enemy positions for air strikes (unlocked at level 16) *Heartbeat Sensor - A deployable version at the weapon attachment Heartbeat Sensor (unlocked at level 12) *Deployable Camera - A deployable and retrievable camera that records enemy movements within an area (unlocked at level 9) Battle Points Battle Points (BP) are points that are awarded for each different action within a match. They are also awarded at the end of a match at different values, depending on how good the player did. Kills *Kill - 100 BP *Mine kill - 150 BP *Headshot kill - 200 BP *Throwing Knife kill - 250 BP *Tactical grenade kill - 300 BP Gamemodes *Returning a flag - 200 BP *Planting the bomb - 300 BP *Retrieving the bomb - 250 BP *Capturing a command post - 400 BP Other *Reviving a teammate - 50 BP Abilities Abilities are certain traits that the player can posses. Each Ability has its own helpful feature. All Abilities are unlocked on level 6. Tier 1 *Lightweight - Move faster *Flak Jacket - Extra protection from explosives *Entity - Remain invisible from enemy UAV planes *Forager - Replenish ammunition from dead enemies *Extreme Overkill - Carry an extra primary weapon (no pistol) Tier 2 *Penetration - Deeper bullet penetration *Steady Aim - Increased hip-fire accuracy *Tactical Reload - Reload two times faster *Sprinting Reload - Sprint and reload at the same time *Battle Hardened - Have two attachments on the same weapon *Sprinting Grenade - Sprint and throw a grenade at the same time Tier 3 *Marathon - Sprint for an unlimited time *Tactical Mask - Unaffected by tactical grenades *Ninja - Make no noise while reloading, running, etc. *Final Stand - Pull out a pistol while on the brink of death *Hacker - Hack any enemy electronic device, including Sentry Guns Special Ability All special Abilities are unlocked at Prestige level 50. *Bling - Pimp (cover) a weapon in gold camouflage *Battle Point Whore - Earn an extra 50 BP for each kill *Assault Drone - Deploy a remote controlled assault drone with deadly lasers See also Other video games by Daniel Smith: *''Divided Destiny'' *''Apocalypse'' ﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Games